


Poison Lips

by JoiningJoice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Frotting, Hate Sex, M/M, PWP, Smut, sort of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: [Scritta per il p0rnfest 2016/2017 - Prompt: drunk!Ushijima]Oikawa conosceva a memoria la sua figura — ne conosceva l'agilità, la forza. L'aveva studiato e l'aveva provata sulla propria pelle, in campo. Eppure, nonostante lo conoscesse così bene e da così tanti anni, il vero Ushijima Wakatoshi era un mistero proprio a causa di quella sua totale assenza di filtri. Per qualcuno come Oikawa, che tendeva una volta troppo spesso a mascherare i propri pensieri dietro un sorriso di circostanza, Ushijima era praticamente un alieno.- Ti ho messo a disagio. -- Sì. - Replicò. Non un attimo di pausa.- Non era mia intenzione. Mi dispiace. -





	

 

Era iniziata come una serata tra ex-capitani della vecchia guardia — non era la prima, e sicuramente non sarebbe stata l'ultima. C'era qualcosa di estremamente affascinante in quelle serate, Oikawa l'aveva sempre pensato: era come se le rivalità di un tempo non fossero mai morte. Come essere ancora in campo, un gioco di sguardi e prepotenze tra quei ragazzi diventati adulti, dove le palle erano state sostituite dai boccali di birra e dal sake e la stamina necessaria ad arrivare a fine partita era diventata la capacità di non addormentarsi sul bancone a causa dell'alcool — era successo solo una volta, ai danni di Bokuto: l'avevano lasciato ad affrontare il conto salato e le ire del proprietario del locale. Non aveva rivolto loro la parola per settimane, dopo.   
Ma nonostante le loro differenti personalità e storie, c'era qualcosa che accomunava tutte le serate che Oikawa passava in compagnia di Sawamura, Kuroo e Bokuto: erano serate piacevoli.   
Almeno fino a quella sera.   
Oikawa si voltò a fissare l'uomo seduto alla sua sinistra, il volto appoggiato al proprio pugno chiuso. Poteva capire perché Kuroo avesse deciso di invitarlo — d'altronde Ushijima era stato un capitano come tutti loro — ma ciò non rendeva la sua presenza più sopportabile. Come se non bastasse, li avevano fatti sedere uno accanto all'altro "In nome della sana, vecchia rivalità". Oikawa aveva spostato molto lentamente il proprio sgabello sempre più lontano da Ushijima, ogni minuto un po' di più.   
Come se avesse sentito l'intensità disgustata del suo sguardo, Ushijima si voltò a fissarlo di rimando. Il suo sguardo sottile era reso umido dai fiumi dell'alcool — divertente, considerando che nessuno al tavolo aveva ancora neanche finito il primo giro di sake. Mandò ogni suo sforzo di allontanarsi a farsi benedire, allungandosi nella sua direzione e posando una mano forte e pesante sulla sua spalla; Oikawa strinse i denti, accusando il colpo.   
\- Ti trovo in splendida forma. - Biascicò. Una frase così formale, pronunciata con quel tono demente, strappò a Oikawa una risata quasi isterica. Anziché rispondere al complimento di Ushijima si voltò verso Kuroo dall'altra parte del tavolo, la mano di Ushijima ancora premuta sulla sua spalla, e lo indicò.   
\- Non regge neanche un bicchiere. - Constatò. Kuroo scappò alla presa di Bokuto e fissò Ushijima per qualche istante, prima di scoppiare a ridere.   
\- L'importante è che sappia tirare fuori il portafogli quando sarà il momento di pagare. - Sospirò Daichi. Kuroo rise ancora più forte, sbattendo un pugno sul tavolo in maniera molesta; Oikawa lo ignorò per tornare a fissare Ushijima, e quasi fece un salto indietro: si era avvicinato abbastanza da far quasi sfiorare i loro volti. L'alito gli puzzava di sake.   
\- Siediti composto, Ushibaka. Ci fai la figura della scimmia. - Sibilò. Ushijima sollevò una mano e afferrò il suo mento; fu un gesto così improvviso da cogliere Oikawa totalmente impreparato. Per qualche istante rimase fermo, curioso quanto infastidito.   
\- Ritiro quello che ho detto. - Lo sentì mormorare. - Sei molto più che in splendida forma. Sei stupendo. -   
\- AIUTO! - Le risate di Kuroo si erano trasformate in un ululato; Oikawa si sottrasse imbarazzato alla presa di Ushijima e si alzò in piedi, disgustato, dirigendosi verso il bagno del locale senza neanche scusarsi. Era stato stupido decidere di rimanere, com'era stato stupido non protestare all'idea di dover stare seduto accanto a quella montagna di muscoli senza cervello. Ushijima era irritante, con o senza alcool.   
Si infilò nel corridoio vuoto che portava al bagno e lì si fermò, nascosto alla vista dei clienti del locale e dei suoi compagni di bevute; si massaggiò il viso stanco, lasciandosi scivolare di dosso la tensione. Anche per gli standard di Ushijima, quel comportamento era a dir poco strano, quasi inquietante. Odiava la sua incapacità di reagire a frasi così dirette; ma soprattutto odiava l'idea che Ushijima le pensasse sinceramente.

Dei passi interruppero i suoi pensieri. Sollevò lo sguardo dal pavimento e si trovò ad osservare dritto in viso proprio la ragione delle sue turbe, in piedi nel bel mezzo del corridoio. Non disse nulla, e neanche Oikawa; rimasero a squadrarsi da testa a piedi. Oikawa conosceva a memoria la sua figura — ne conosceva l'agilità, la forza. L'aveva studiato e l'aveva provata sulla propria pelle, in campo. Eppure, nonostante lo conoscesse così bene e da così tanti anni, il vero Ushijima Wakatoshi era un mistero proprio a causa di quella sua totale assenza di filtri. Per qualcuno come Oikawa, che tendeva una volta troppo spesso a mascherare i propri pensieri dietro un sorriso di circostanza, Ushijima era praticamente un alieno.   
\- Ti ho messo a disagio. -   
\- Sì. - Replicò. Non un attimo di pausa.   
\- Non era mia intenzione. Mi dispiace. -   
Oikawa lo fissò. Era ancora sbilenco, forse appena più sobrio di prima.   
\- Ma. - Proseguì Ushijima; fece un passo avanti. - Penso davvero ciò che ho detto. -   
Oikawa non si mosse. Sembrava fosse inutile; non perché la sua stazza lo intimorisse, ma perché qualcosa nel suo comportamento lo faceva sentire come se ogni tentativo di ritrarsi fosse inutile. Ushijima non stava imponendo la propria presenza: lo stava bloccando sul posto con le proprie parole. Oikawa realizzò che nonostante tutto voleva sentirlo parlare, voleva sapere cosa stesse pensando.   
\- Ho sempre pensato che fossi molto bello. - Mormorò Ushijima. Gli era di fronte; Oikawa trattenne il fiato, nel sentire nuovamente la sua mano sollevargli il volto. - Che avrei voluto le tue mani sul mio corpo. Ogni volta che ti vedevo giocare. -   
Forse, se Oikawa fosse stato un attimo più paziente, Ushijima l'avrebbe baciato. Sarebbe stato un bacio dolce e tenero, il coronamento di un pensiero ossessivo. Sfortunatamente per Ushijima, però, Oikawa era tutto tranne che paziente — e superato il momento di smarrimento iniziale afferrò il bavero della maglia di Ushijima per trascinarselo contro e baciarlo per primo, con violenza. I loro musi cozzarono per un istante confuso, prima che entrambi aprissero le labbra per accogliere la lingua dell'altro. Le mani di Oikawa lasciarono rapidamente il bavero della maglia per correre tra i capelli di Ushijima e tirarli, qualcosa che aveva sempre desiderato fare; e mugolò sorpreso, aprendo gli occhi che aveva chiuso d'istinto, quando le mani di Ushijima si posarono sulle natiche nei suoi jeans stretti, pizzicandole e palpandole come non avessero desiderato altro per molto tempo.   
\- Non... - Annaspò. Ushijima gli morse il labbro e Oikawa sentì il gesto far defluire il sangue dritto nei punti migliori. Premette istintivamente il bacino contro la gamba di Ushijima, senza alcun ritegno, alla ricerca di una frizione piacevole; solo allora Ushijima lo lasciò andare, ansimando rapidamente. Oikawa lo fissò rosso in viso.   
\- Dimmelo ancora. - Sospirò. - Lo pensi davvero? -   
\- Che cosa? -   
Non roteò gli occhi solamente perché non ne aveva le energie. - Quello che hai detto. Che sono bello e tutto. -   
Ushijima annuì senza esitare per un'istante. Fu in quel momento che Oikawa prese una decisione che andava contro ogni sua morale, contro dieci anni di rivalità. - Usciamo di qua e andiamo a casa mia. - Mormorò, incapace di concepire ciò che stava dicendo. La gamba di Ushijima tra le sue gli impediva di pensare chiaramente. - Svelto. Prima che cambi idea. –

 

*  
  


  
Buffo.   
Aveva sempre creduto che la passione fredda che Ushijima metteva in ogni suo gesto lo rendesse quanto di più lontano da un essere umano esistente; ma era un sentimento simile a muovere i suoi gesti, ora — a chiudere con violenza la porta del suo appartamento, e bloccare Ushijima contro la parete dell'ingresso per riprendere a mordere il suo collo e le clavicole nascoste dalla polo nera. Lo voleva, ma per ragioni che non gli erano chiare; ragioni nascoste nello sguardo confuso di Ushijima, in anni di insulti mai detti e odio mai sfogato. Lo voleva perché credeva fermamente che il desiderio di Ushijima nei suoi confronti corrompesse come acido la parete perfetta di superiorità che aveva sempre sentito tra loro; e voleva che Ushijima alimentasse quella convinzione con le parole, con i gesti.   
\- Cosa hai detto che vorresti facessi con le mie mani? - Ansimò. Fu il suo turno di premere con la coscia tra le gambe dell'altro, strappando un mugolio roco alla sua gola. - Wakatoshi... -   
Ushijima non rispose; forse aveva perso la capacità di farlo, troppo confuso dall'alcool e dall'eccitazione per parlare. Afferrò il suo polso e condusse la sua mano verso sé; da lì, Oikawa sapeva come proseguire. Prese a toccarlo attraverso i jeans stretti, godendo della sensazione inebriante di potere che quel semplice tocco gli donava, di ogni gemito e del rossore sul viso di Ushijima. Tendeva a mordersi il labbro, a limitare l'esibizione delle proprie reazioni. Non era ciò che Oikawa desiderava; voleva si sciogliesse contro le sue dita, voleva che perdesse del tutto la capacità di essere razionale — qualcosa che non era del tutto certo Ushijima fosse in grado di fare. Fu immensamente soddisfacente vederlo sgranare gli occhi quando abbassò la cerniera dei suoi pantaloni e si inginocchiò di fronte a lui, rivolgendogli un sorriso furbo. "Sono ancora al comando", pensò; poco importava che lo scenario non fosse quello in cui si sfidavano abitualmente.   
\- Wakatoshi... - Ripeté, prolungando ogni sillaba con tono infantile. Ushijima deglutì; lasciò che Oikawa prendesse le sue mani e le conducesse sulla propria testa, e affondò le dita tra i suoi capelli soffici con attenzione venerante. - Non so cosa vuoi da me. Cosa vuoi che faccia? -   
Era una domanda così stupida — ma ancora più stupida era l'espressione inebetita di Ushijima, piacevolmente confuso dalla piega che la situazione aveva preso. Oikawa stava ancora sorridendo quando la sua presa si era fatta più rigida — ma perse presto la facoltà di esprimere qualcosa che non fosse un dolore improvviso, mentre le dita di Ushijima tiravano i suoi capelli e lo premevano contro i propri boxer e l'erezione intrappolata in essi con un tocco privo di gentilezza. Esattamente come lui desiderava.

\- Bastardo. - Sussurrò, ansimando piano, la guancia premuta contro l'erezione pulsante di Ushijima. Lui non sembrò sentirlo — o forse aveva semplicemente scelto di ignorarlo.   
\- Voglio che tu mi prenda in bocca. - Mormorò. Oikawa si irrigidì completamente. Ushijima torse i capelli che stringeva, strappandogli un gemito dolorante. - Voglio che usi quella lingua per qualcosa di utile, per una volta. -   
Oikawa desiderò intensamente che quelle parole potessero dargli fastidio, ma la realtà dei fatti era ben diversa. Era tremendamente eccitante sentire Ushijima parlargli in quel modo; era eccitante che lo stesse comandando a quel modo, che stesse tenendolo premuto contro sé mentre si abbassava i boxer, impedendogli quasi di respirare liberamente. Aveva creduto che comandare Ushijima sarebbe stato soddisfacente, ma sottomettersi a lui lo eccitava in maniera odiosa. Strinse i denti e gli rivolse una scarica di insulti, col pensiero — ma sollevò comunque entrambe le mani a carezzare il suo sesso, ansimandovi contro. Era grosso, esattamente come l'aveva immaginato; lo carezzò, tirando indietro la pelle del prepuzio per liberare il glande e leccarlo con la sola punta della lingua, lo sguardo rivolto un momento al sesso tra le sue mani e quello dopo al viso di Ushijima, contratto nel piacere che Oikawa gli regalava solo in piccole leccate rapide, in leggeri tocchi gentili. Lasciò andare i suoi capelli per carezzare il suo viso con entrambe le mani, muovendolo piano verso sé; Oikawa aprì le labbra e lo accolse dentro sé in un unico gesto, tenendo solamente l'apice dell'erezione tra le labbra l'istante necessario a sentire Ushijima tremare, contro di lui — per poi affondare il viso verso di lui, prendendo quanto poteva della sua lunghezza dentro sé e godendo nel sentire Ushijima piegarsi in avanti, sussurrare il suo nome come non aveva mai fatto prima. Stava implorandolo, muovendolo contro sé senza mai riuscire a vincere quel gioco di potere. Oikawa lo prese alla base e prese a leccarlo, ingoiando finché poteva per poi lasciarlo andare con un gemito esageratamente acuto. Era piacevole vedere le lacrime nello sguardo di Ushijima, piacevole avvertire la disperazione nei suoi gesti; sgranava lo sguardo quando Oikawa leccava la sua lunghezza con la sola punta della lingua, conducendolo tra le sue labbra con fare esperto — e li chiudeva fermamente quando poi lo riprendeva in sé fino a sentirlo in gola, mugolando. Si alzò e batté la testa contro la parete, una mano posata inerme tra i capelli di Oikawa, gemendo senza più sapersi trattenere mentre Oikawa continuava a suggere, sfregarlo, leccare i suoi umori senza quasi donarsi un attimo necessario a respirare.

Era all'opera ormai da qualche minuto, la mascella dolorante per lo sforzo prolungato, quando la presa di Ushijima riprese a farsi stretta. Oikawa sollevò lo sguardo sul suo viso per comprendere le sue intenzioni; lo trovò intento a fissarlo, il petto che si sollevava e abbassava al ritmo dei suoi respiri agitati. - Fermati... - Mormorò. Oikawa sorrise internamente, e per tutta risposta chiuse gli occhi e prese a succhiare con ancora più rapidità. Sentiva il sesso di Ushijima pulsare contro la propria lingua, i suoi gemiti rochi, vicini all'orgasmo; era deciso a non fermarsi, ma Ushijima non era della stessa opinione — lo afferrò improvvisamente, tirandolo via da sé e prendendo in mano il proprio sesso. Oikawa comprese le sue intenzioni e un guizzo di piacere lo attraversò: estrasse la lingua, posandola contro il glande del sesso che Ushijima aveva preso a sfregare rapidamente. Ushijima chiuse gli occhi, colpito improvvisamente da un brivido convulso; Oikawa sentì un primo fiotto di seme caldo colpirgli la lingua, ma non aveva fatto in tempo a chiudere le labbra per ingoiarlo che un secondo lo colpì in viso — sulle labbra e la guancia destra, sporcandolo. Preso com'era dall'eccitazione non si era quasi reso conto di quanto Ushijima stesse stringendo sui suoi capelli; se ne accorse solamente quando lo lasciò andare. Sentiva le gambe deboli, il petto scosso da lunghi respiri pesanti — ma fece comunque uno sforzo per alzarsi, passare un dito sul proprio viso per raccogliere l'orgasmo e, prima che Ushijima potesse anche solo pensare di protestare, infilare le due dita a forza tra le sue labbra dischiuse. Ushijima emise un verso soffocato, colto alla sprovvista da quel gesto — l'ennesima, piccola soddisfazione per Oikawa. Lo fissò ridendo piano, scostando le dita dalla sua bocca per sostituire ad esse un bacio lento, umido e stanco.   
\- Che cosa sto facendo? - Domandò, ridendo. Non aveva proprio idea di cosa stesse accadendo; forse era sbronzo anche lui. Ma Ushijima sembrava felice di quel trattamento, e per quanto malato fosse lo era anche lui. Gli gettò le braccia al collo, appoggiandosi a lui con tutto il proprio corpo. La sua erezione, ignorata fino a quel momento, sfregò in maniera particolarmente piacevole contro la gamba di Ushijima.   
\- Vuoi che me ne occupi io? - Chiese lui. Oikawa sorrise. Non aveva mai pensato che avrebbe apprezzato il suo essere tanto diretto.   
\- Se voglio che te ne occupi? - Rispose. Si sollevò in punta di piedi e morse piano il lobo del suo orecchio destro, tirandolo appena e lasciandolo andare con un ghigno. - Abbiamo tutta la notte davanti e il mio letto a nostra disposizione. Cosa ne pensi, Ushibaka? - 


End file.
